A Moonless Night
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Sebelum aku mengenalmu, hidupku seperti malam tanpa bulan. Kemudian kau melewati langitku seperti meteor—semuanya sangat berkilau, sangat indah. Ketika kau pergi, semuanya kembali gelap. Dan aku tidak dapat melihat bintang lagi. Request from Furu-pyon.


***

**A Moonless Night****© Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: Sasuke mungkin agak OOC, angstless (?), pendeskripsian yang lebih mendetail (moga ga bosen deh)**

**Request from Furu-pyon**

***

Aku menatap layar ponselku untuk kesekian kalinya. Berharap agar ponsel itu berdering dan menunjukkan layar yang menyala dengan kata 'Sakura calling'.

Kubuang kebosananku dengan memainkannya, memutar ponselku berulang-ulang hingga beberapa menit berlalu tanpa terasa.

Kejenuhanku makin bertambah, sudah 30 menit berlalu tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan meneleponku. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, beralih ke jendela kamar meninggalkan ponselku yang tergeletak di atas bantal. Rintik-rintik hujan masih terasa, malah makin membesar—bertambah deras.

Hujan ini—hujan ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi siang. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian di taman saat kami pergi kencan.

Sakura menatapku marah, penuh emosi hingga ia sempat membuang makanan ringan yang sempat dibeli di sebuah minimarket di seberang taman kota. "Kau selalu begitu, Sasuke!" Bentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Semua orang—yang umumnya pasangan yang sedang pergi kencan—melihat kami dengan pandangan heran, lalu beralih dengan kegiatan masing-masing mereka. Pertengkaran antar kekasih memang sudah biasa. "Kau selalu menuduhku menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara! Padahal aku dengannya hanya berteman!"

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Hn. Kau sebut itu berteman? Maksudnya," Nadaku juga terdengar tinggi. Baru kali ini aku membentaknya. "untuk apa kalian berpegangan tangan?"

"Gaara hanya melihat tanganku yang terkena pecahan pot saat tadi dia berkunjung ke rumahku." Ia menjelaskan dengan suara yang masih tinggi. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku—tak percaya pada apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Oke. Kalau itu memang benar," Aku mencibir dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka. "tapi apa yang dia lakukan dirumahmu? Kalian berdua janjian, kan?"

Kulihat matanya kembali membelalak. Kali ini lebih parah hingga ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, tanda tidak percaya dengan semua asumsiku. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Sasuke?" Nadanya terdengar lemah sekarang—makin parau. Ia mencoba menatap mataku, walaupun aku terus berpaling karena tak mau melihat wajahnya. "Kau tidak percaya pada calon istrimu ini, Sasuke?"

"..." Aku terdiam membisu, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Aku pun mencoba menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dan setelah kulihat, matanya sudah dibanjiri air—sudah terlihat membengkak sekarang. "Sudahlah, tak usah kau jelaskan lagi."

Nadaku terdengar datar namun menusuk dihatinya. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya tepat saat rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

Oke, aku tahu semua yang kulakukan memang salah. Tak pantas bagiku meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di taman apalagi dia calon tunanganku dan dalam kondisi hujan deras seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku sudah terlanjur emosi, kecemburuanku memuncak karena kelakuannya yang yeah... aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.

Tapi coba pikir, kelakuanku ada baiknya juga. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang yang ada disisinya hanyalah aku. Hanyalah aku seorang, tidak yang lain. Kami berdua sebentar lagi akan segera menikah. Apa salah dia mendekati pemuda lain—walaupun pemuda itu sendiri yang mendekatinya?

Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku.

Karena semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk kepentingan kita.

Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

Karena aku sangat menyayangimu.

Aku menoleh, mendapati layar ponselku yang tergeletak di atas bantal menyala. Aku segera mengambilnya dan mengecek, sederetan angka yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Sas, kau tahu dimana Sakua berada sekarang?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Siapa ini?" tanyaku datar.

"Sasori." jawabnya. Oh.. Sasori—eh? Ada apa dia meneleponku? "Kau tahu dimana Sakura berada sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu—yang sudah pasti tidak akan diketahui Sasori. "Tidak. Memang dia belum pulang?"

"Belum—sejak tadi sore aku menunggunya." Nadanya terdengar cemas. Raut wajahku ikut berubah cemas. "Tadi dia minta ijin padaku untuk jalan denganmu. Mungkin dia masih berada denganmu?"

"Tidak." jawabku cepat. Aku berpikir sebentar, ahh! Sakura pasti masih berada di taman! Bodoh sekali aku ini! "Err, maaf, Sasori. Biar aku mencarinya."

"Tidak!" Suara diseberang sana berhasil membuatku terdiam sebentar. "Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kau ini bagaimana, sih! Kau ini kan calon suaminya. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga imotouku dengan baik."

Aku mendesah. "Ya, ya. Nanti saja marahnya." Aku mencoba membuatnya berhenti mengoceh. "Aku akan ke rumahmu dan kita cari bersama."

Kudengar suara di seberang sana mendengus pelan. "Ya sudah." ucapnya singkat dan sambungan terputus tanpa kata penutup. _Well_, aku sudah biasa menanggapi ini jika Sasori marah padaku—karena masalahku dengan Sakura.

Aku segera beralih dari jendela kamar menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah jaket hitam dengan garis putih memanjang dari atas pundak hingga pergelangan tangan.

Setelah kupakai jaketku, aku mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat disamping laptop. Aku segera turun kebawah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju rumah Sakura.

***

Aku menatap lurus jalan penuh kubangan di depan. Dengan mata sesekali melirik ke arah Sasori yang menatap lurus ke depan, mungkin masih marah denganku.

"Cari di tempat terakhir kau berpisah dengannya." Sasori menyuruhku dengan nada pelan. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, menginjak gas lebih dalam untuk mempercepat laju mobilku—walaupun aku yakin, jalan yang licin ini akan menyebabkan mobilku tergelincir dan yeah... Tapi semua ini demi Sakura, aku harus melakukannya walaupun nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya.

Setelah melewati tiga kali perempatan jalan, terjebak macet di jam pulang kantor, mobilku tiba di taman kota. Aku mematikan mesin dan keluar tepat ketika Sasori menutup pintu mobil. Hujan mulai terlihat lebih lenggang, walaupun masih terasa rintik-rintiknya. Aku mengunci mobil dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang taman kota.

Sial! Pintu gerbang sudah tertutup dan terlihat sebuah gembok dengan rantai besar sebagai pengunci pintu tersebut. Aku makin panik dan cemas—begitu pula dengan Sasori. Kami saling bertatapan dengan wajah cemas. Bagaimana ini? Dimana kita mencarinya?

"Err, kita tanya penjaga taman kota." Sasori memberi saran. Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari mengikutinya menuju sebuah tempat.

-

"Siapa, nak?" Seorang bapak dengan usia yang sudah terbilang tidak muda lagi bertanya kepada kami. "Seorang gadis?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, gadis dengan rambut merah jambu panjang. Dia memakai t-shirt putih dengan rompi berwarna merah jambu. Bapak lihat, tidak?"

Kulihat bapak yang sepertinya penjaga taman kota berpikir, mengingat kembali satu persatu pengunjung yang mengunjungi taman ini—yeah... walaupun aku yakin dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, mengingat usianya yang sudah renta ini.

"Kau pemuda yang bersamanya tadi siang, bukan?" Bapak tadi menunjukku. Menatapku dengan matanya yang sekelilingnya sudah penuh dengan keriput. "Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Ya. Aku memang bersamanya tadi." Aku berucap. "Tapi tadi aku meninggalkannya." Nadaku terdengar lemah. Sasori melihatku dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Kau meninggalkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia pun mengangguk tanda mengerti seraya menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang pemuda yang tidak baik untuknya.

"Tapi tadi aku meninggalkannya karena kelakuannya beberapa hari yang lalu!" Aku membentaknya, mencoba membela diriku sendiri.

Sasori tersenyum mengejek. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu, memang?" cibirnya.

"Tunggu, saya ingat," Suara bapak penjaga tadi menyadarkan kami berdua yang sedang adu mulut. Kami kembali menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Kalau tidak salah sebelum aku mengunci pintu, ia keluar sembari menutup wajahnya. Umm, mungkin dia menangis."

Kami berdua terdiam, mendengar semua perkataan bapak penjaga dengan baik.

"Saya bertanya padanya, katanya ini masalah pribadinya. Setelah itu dia pergi."

Aku terdiam, mencerna semua penjelasan bapak penjaga. "Pergi ke arah mana, pak?" Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Yang saya ingat, dia pegi ke arah sana." Bapak penjaga menunjuk sebuah jalan. Konoha Street V. Err, apa benar Sakura pergi ke jalan itu, mengingat jalan itu adalah jalan menuju ke pantai? Untuk apa dia pergi ke pantai malam-malam begini?

"Bapak serius?" Sasori bertanya untuk meyakinkan. Bapak penjaga mengangguk kepalanya mantap.

"Saya yakin. Maksud kalian gadis bermata hijau, kan? Saya melihatnya naik bus ke arah sana." Jawaban dari bapak penjaga akhirnya membuatku (sedikit) yakin. Aku pun mengangguk tanda terima kasih.

"Arigatou. Kami permisi." Sasori berucap. Bapak penjaga tersenyum mengerti.

"Semoga kalian menemukannya." ucapnya ketika kami sudah pergi menjauh.

***

Aku kembali menyetir mobil. Mataku—dan juga Sasori—tak henti mencari-cari sosok gadis yang kucintai. Sepanjang jalan Konoha V, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di pantai Konoha yang pada malam ini airnya pasang cukup tinggi dan ombaknya besar, terdengar karena suaranya yang cukup menggelegar.

Sekali lagi kami turun dari mobil setelah kuparkirkan mobilku jauh dari bibir pantai. Untung saja hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti—walaupun tak akan ada gunanya bagiku disaat seperti ini.

Kami berdua berlari, dengan pasir basah karena hujan yang sudah menutupi pinggir celana jeans-ku—dan mungkin juga dengan Sasori.

Kami tiba di bibir pantai dengan nada ngos-ngosan. Mata kami kembali mencari sosok Sakura—walaupun kami sangat yakin dia tidak akan berada disini. Kami sedikit mengalami gangguan penerangan berhubung di pantai ketersediaan cahaya tidak cukup memadai. Tapi kami bersyukur, sinar bulan purnama dan penerangan lampu mobilku—yang memang sengaja tidak kumatikan mesinnya—membuat bibir pantai sedikit kelihatan.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sesosok manusia lumayan jauh dari lokasi kami berdiri. Aku segera berlari ke arah sosok tersebut—diikuti Sasori—dan mendapati sosok tersebut adalah Sakura!

Dia berjalan ke arah pantai. Ah, jangan kau bilang kau ingin bunuh diri, Sakura! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!

Jarakku dan Sakura masih jauh. Ombak yang tinggi membuatku agak berjalan lambat menuju tempat Sakura. Air laut sekarang sudah mencapai dadanya sedangkan pada posisiku berdiri, air laut baru mencapai betisku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menerobos ombak laut, berusaha untuk menariknya.

"Sakura! Kumohon berbaliklah!" Aku berteriak pada akhirnya. Suaraku yang tinggi mungkin terdengar olehnya, namun tidak terdengar oleh hatinya karena ia masih berjalan menuju gulungan ombak yang makin membesar.

"Sakura! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Jarak kami sekarang sudah makin dekat. Hanya tinggal tiga meter lagi mungkin. Dan, gulungan ombak besar hendak menerkam kami. Mataku membelalak lebar dan segera menarik pakaian Sakura.

Ombak laut berhasil menelan tubuh kami. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap bersyukur karena aku berhasil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat agar tidak terlepas di dalam permukaan air laut.

Aku sadar, Sakura tidak bisa berenang. Aku pun segera menarik tangannya agar kami semakin dekat.

Wajahku muncul di permukaan—diikuti tubuhku dengan tangan masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Kugotong tubuh Sakura yang sudah kedinginan. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat. Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasori berada, di bibir pantai.

"Sakura!" Sasori berteriak. Setelah kusampai, aku merebahkannya di atas pasir. Ya Tuhan... Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku sangat dingin. Aku tertunduk.

ARGH!!! AKU MEMANG MANUSIA BODOH!!

Aku mencoba menyadarkannya dengan menggerak-gerakan bahunya pelan. "Sakura! Sakura! Kumohon bagunlah!"

"Sakura! Ini Sasori-nii. Bangunlah!" Sasori ikut mencoba menyadarkannya namun tetap saja, mata Sakura masih belum terbuka. Sasori menatapku dengan penuh harap. Alisku terangkat. "Sasuke, beri dia nafas buatan!"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku pun mendekatkan kepalaku padanya, mencoba memberinya nafas buatan. Sekali... Dua kali... Hingga ketiga kalinya namun Sakura masih belum sadar.

Sakura terbatuk ketika aku akan memberinya nafas buatan untuk yang keempat kali. Air laut yang euuhh... sangat asin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam posisi masih tertidur, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Trims, Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari menatapku. Aku makin menggenggam erat tangannya dan mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Ia pun menoleh pada Sasori. "Trims, nii."

Matanya kembali tertutup.

Kami berdua makin panik. Aku pun segera bangkit dan menggotongnya kembali menuju mobilku. Diikuti Sasori yang menuntunku.

Aku duduk di belakang bersama Sakura yang kurebahkan dengan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuanku. Sasori menyetir mobilku.

Tujuan kami hanya satu, menuju rumah sakit.

***

Aku duduk cemas di kursi pengunjung di luar ruang unit gawat darurat. Sedari tadi kakiku terus gemetar. Aku tidak memikirkan sama sekali dengan kondisiku yang basah kuyup akibat air laut. Sasori yang duduk di sebelahku menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Pintu terbuka, aku segera bangkit diikuti Sasori.

"Keluarga Haruno?"

Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku. "Ya, dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang terluka, kan?" Tanyaku cerewet. Baru kali ini aku banyak bicara.

"Tenang. Haruno masih bisa diselamatkan," Nada bicara dokter yang berpakaian seba putih di depanku meyakinkan. Raut wajahnya kemudian berganti. "tapi sekarang ia sedang mengalami masa kritis."

Mataku membelalak lebar. "Apa?"

"Ia menelan banyak air laut. Dan suhu tubuhnya yang turun drastis. Dia mengalami hipotermia tingkat tinggi." jelas dokter. Aku dan Sasori hanya bisa terdiam. "Kalian bisa masuk tapi hanya seorang saja."

Aku terdiam. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi Sasori-lah yang paling berhak untuk masuk.

"Sasuke, masuklah..."

Aku menoleh. "Hn? Aku?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang adalah kau. Cepat temui dia."

Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam.

-

"Sakura..."

Tiang infus bediri dengan tegak di samping ranjang sosok itu. Aku meringis melihatnya. Bau obat-obatan menyesak dadaku.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring dengan lemah. Aku menatap wajahnya, pucat sekali. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang masih dingin.

"Aku berharap kau bisa melewati semua ini, Sakura." Aku mencoba menyemangatinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Aku menunduk lesu.

"Sakura, kumohon... Kau harus kuat—dan aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Berusahalah..."

"..."

"Sakura, sadarlah... aku hanya berharap kau melihatku dan tersenyum."

"..."

Bunyi sebuah mesin dengan garis yang tidak kumengerti di dekat ranjangnya makin cepat. Aku panik. Aku segera memanggil dokter.

Dokter menyuruhku keluar. Tetapi aku tak bisa, aku harus tetap bersamanya.

"Maaf, Anda harus keluar sebentar." Seorang perawat menuntunku ke pintu keluar. Aku berusaha memberontak dan berhasil. Aku segera masuk dan menemuinya. Kulihat ia sedang mendapat pertolongan dari dokter.

"Kumohon, dok... Tolonglah calon istriku ini... Aku sangat mencintainya..." pintaku. Dokter yang masih berusaha semampunya di depanku hanya terdiam sembari terus menolong Sakura. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena tak percaya, Sakura, gadis yang sangat kucintai mendapati cobaan seperti ini akibat kesalahanku sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke..." Terdengar sebuah desisan suara yang kuyakin berasal dari Sakura. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Matanya terbuka, mencoba menatapku.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ya, Sakura. Aku benar kan, kau pasti bisa." Nadaku terdengar parau. Kulihat ia tersenyum.

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu, Sa-sasuke..."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Kita akan menikah. Cepat sembuh, ya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dalam kondisinya yang masih lemah. Wajahnya makin pucat. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau aku tidak ada, a-apa kau masih tetap me-mencintaiku?"

Mataku membelalak kaget. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Sakura? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu!"

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum yang membuat air mataku jatuh.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah tidak ku-kuat."

"Tidak! Kau gadis yang kuat! Kubilang kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu!"

Sayup-sayup kulihat dada Sakura sedikit sesak.

"A-aku tidak kuat."

Aku makin mempererat genggamanku pada tangannya. "Tidak!"

"Se-selamat tinggal, Sasuke... A-aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Dan matanya tertutup rapat. Air mataku langsung tumpah ruah saat itu.

"Sakura!!!"

***

Sakura.

Sebelum aku mengenalmu, hidupku seperti malam tanpa bulan.

Sangat gelap, tetapi disana ada banyak bintang—petunjuk cahaya dan alasan... dan kemudian kau melewati langitku seperti meteor.

Tiba-tiba semuanya seperti api; sangat berkilau, sangat indah.

Ketika kau pergi, ketika meteor jatuh melalui horison, semuanya kembali gelap.

Tidak ada yang berubah, tetapi kedua mataku dibutakan oleh cahaya.

Aku tidak dapat melihat banyak bintang lagi.

Dan tidak ada lagi banyak alasan untuk semuanya.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura.

Aku mencintaimu.

*******

**The End**

***

*merasa ilfil dengan fic yang baru diketik* Romeo dan Juliet-kah? =="a Atau Jack dan Rose-kah? =,=" Atau siapa??

Angst-nya kurang... *pundung dibawah nisan Sasuke+Sakura* --*dibekep Furu-senpai* *Furu-senpai: bacot lu!*

Oke, jadi si SasuSakuandtheotherscharacter udah pada dewasa. 20 tahun ke atas lah... Nah, Sasori itu nii-channya Sakura. Ortu mereka udah tewas *sadis.. XP* Mungkin yang kalian tanya, kenapa Sasori biarin adiknya nikah duluan kan? Yah alasannya satu, karena dia belum punya pacar. Sebodo amat lah siapa ceweknya Sasori. Bukan urusanku! Yah, walaupun ujung-ujungnya mereka kagak kawin DDD8

Buat Furu-senpai, senpai~ masih kurang terpenuhikah rikuesannya?? Semoga bikin kenyang senpai dah~ :P

Salam damai, cinta dan gaul *halah*

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


End file.
